What You're Looking For
by KaylaMiller
Summary: Jack Shephard has never been good at letting go, but when he does, he might find what he's looking for.


This is for Anna (SoFeelingTheLove), It's her birthday and I promised her a story, I hope you like it Sweets :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :)

-I do not own lost.

* * *

"I didn't see Jacob back there" Hurley turned around to spit out "I just said it so people would listen to me"

Jack stopped walking,repositioning the gun over his shoulder "I know" He admitted

Hurley seemed to do a double take before replying "Then why did you come with me?"

Jack seemed to consider his options, he could answer truthfully or he could come up with something to make it seem played off. Thinking it over, he was simply to exhausted to play it down, so he laid it all out instead

"Ever since Juliet died, ever since I got her killed" The doctor paushed, looking down at the ground "All I've wanted was to fix it....But I can't ever fix it"

Hurley listened to this man, who'd always been a rock, the one who always knew what the right thing to do would be, he didnt give and he never lost his cool, and now he didn't know up from down, he was just broken.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to sit back and listen to other people tell me what I should do" He said, and Hurley smiled a little because he could imagine

After a minute "Maybe that's the point, maybe I'm supposed to let go"

At that moment, Jack's mind seemed to float back in time, and for the first time in a long time, he thought about Sarah.

He thought about how hard he fought to hang on to her. How much energy it took to do that, and he remembered how crazy it made him, needing to know who took his place. He remembered the feeling in his stomach when he believed it was his father.

and then he heard his father's voice in the back of his mind "You're just not good at letting go"

He lost Sarah, and now Juliet was gone. They were never coming back and he couldn't change that. But there was something that he didn't completely loose yet, something he knew he had to try to fix even it he didn't succeed.

That thing was Kate.

He'd lost her because he couldn't bring himself to let go of this island, but maybe he could now.

* * *

Awhile later, they reached Lockes camp. Hurley told them to stay hidden while he went to talk to Locke, making sure no one was going to get hurt because they choose to follow him there. He called them in a minute later.

Jack was the last one to enter the camp, his eyes scanned the area and landed firmly on Kate. It was like a weight lifted off his chest because he knew she was okay. She was standing in front of him and she smiled at him, he returned it, seeing that she still had this light in her green eyes when she smiled at him.

He walked over to her slowly, noticing the bruise on her neck and the small cut on her forehead, that was still open to infection, his eyes curious to know how it happen.

"Hey" He said when he reached her, staying a few spaces in front of her

She smiled again "Hi"

"What happen Kate?" He asked, motioning to her cut and bruise

She look down at the ground, and he took a step closer "Did he hurt you?" He asked, his voice firm and she knew he meant Locke

Kate shook her head, as her eyes found his "Can I take a look?"

She nodded but said they'd need to go somewhere else. He followed her out into the jungle a little, far enough so nobody else could see them. Kate sat against a tree, and Jack stood in front of her, neither had talked on the way there

"Are you going to tell me what happen Kate?" He finally asked

"You were right Jack, Somethings happen to her" She answered, not really answering his question

"I'm not following Kate, something happen to who?"

She look away, and then back at him "Claire, she's not the same Jack"

"Claire, did this to you?" He asked, his voice shocked

She nodded slightly " I don't know what happen, She was screaming about the Others taking Aaron and.."

"She thinks Aaron is with the Others?" Jack asked, trying his best to follow her

She shrugged her shoulders "So I told her that Aaron was safe and that I took him when we left" She paused "She just snapped, Locke stopped her Jack"

He looked at her, her eyes were watery and he didnt know how to help her and he didnt have the answers she needed to hear about what was happening to Claire "Listen we'll figure this Claire stuff out later"

"For now, can I just clean up that cut?" He asked her, seeing her nod he took off his backpack, taking out a shirt, he ripped a piece and poured some water on it, soaking it, than walked back over to Kate

He bent down to her level, looking in her eyes to tell him it was okay, than he gently applied the clothes to her forehead, dabbing the cut. Kate sucked in a breath, a little because i love the sting of the cut, but mostly because she could feel his breath hitting her skin.

"So what made you guys come here?" She asked, trying to distract herself

Keeping up with the cloths he answered "Hurley thought it would be a good idea to come talk to Locke"

Kate pulled back from him a little, her eyebrows up "So you just followed?"

Jack chuckled lightly, and nodded his hand "He asked me to trust him, and I needed to let go, let someone else lead"

She smiled "That day in the jungle, did you find what you were looking for?"

Jack looked at the women in front of him, he realized that maybe what he was looking for was right in front of him all along, and he was just to preoccupied to see it.

"Yeah, I did" He answered even though maybe he didnt find it till right now.

They got caught him a gaze, and neither one of them could look away. Jack's hand holding the cloth stopped moving, it just stayed in place on her cut for awhile. Finally Jack cleared his throat and dropped his hand from her face "Ummm, the cuts not too deep, I think you'll be fine"

He stood up and walked over to his bag, throwing it over his shoulder "We should get back there"

Kate nodded, and watched him walk away, but she was frozen in place "Jack can I ask you something?"

He turned around, nodding "Sure"

"Hurley's really the only reason you came here?" She asked, her eyes watery and her expression nervous

He walked over to her again, stopping just in front of her "Well, maybe there was one more thing"

"Yeah?"

He nodded, taking the last step towards her, placing his hands on the side of her face, and bringing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Letting go doesn't always mean losing, sometimes it means finally getting everything you want.

Hit the button.


End file.
